Hoity Toity
Hoity Toity ist ein Erdpony und Modezar aus die Modenschau. Geschichte In Die Modenschau kommt Hoity Toity nach Ponyville um sich Raritys Kleider,die sie für die Mane 6 zur großen Galloping Gala genäht hat, anzusehen. Kurz bevor die Modenschau losgeht lässt er sich von Dr. Hooves ein Kissen hinlegen setzt sich aber auf dessen Gesicht. Und schon gehts los. Da die Kleider aber nach den Wünschen ihrer Freundinnen und nicht nach Raritys Vorstellungen angefertigt wurde gerät die Schau zum Witz und Hoity lässt kein gutes Haar an die Entwürfe. Zitat: Diese vernichtende Kritik versetzt Rarity so eine Schlag das sie schon ihre Karriere aufgeben will. Aber ihre Freunde schaffen es sie wieder aufzurichten und irgendwie Hoity zu einem Zweiten Versuch zu überreden. Und diesmal hauen ihn Raritys richtige Entwürfe aus den Manschetten. Er ist so begeistert das er für seine Canterlotboutice von jedem Kleid zehn Exemplare ordert. Bis nächsten Dienstag. In Mode-Expertin Applejack richtet Rarity einen Modenschauwettbewerb für junge Designer aus Dazu lädt sie neben sich in die Jury Hoity Toity mit seinem Sinn Für Stoffe und nähte, Photo Finish mit ihrem Blick für Formen und Farben und Applejack mit ihrem Sinn fürs Zweckdinliche. Als Hoity und Finish eintreffen. Haben sie auch etwas Klatsch aus Mähnhattan mit im Gepäck. Coco Pommel hat jetzt ihr eigenes Modehaus und fährt richtig gut damit. Finish hat natürlich Fotos ihrer Kreationen dabei. Eines Davon zeigt ein Pony das eine Übergroße Discokugel als Kleid trägt. Was Applejack zu einem Witz hinreist der der Modeponys so schockt das Finish in Ohnmacht fällt. Während sie sich erholt versucht Rarity die wogen zu glätten und Applejack den künstlerischen Aspekt näher zu bringen. Leider trifft sie da auf taube Ohren. Rarity stellt der Jury die Wettbewerber vor. Zu erst Lily Lace die versucht mit ihrem Kleid den Wind einzufangen der ihr ein Vogellied zu trug. Als nächstes Starstreak der versucht die Zukunft zu finden. Zu guter Letzt Inky Rose die ihre Arbeit für sich sprechen lässt. Während die Modeponys hin und weg sind ist Applejack die Materie etwas zu hoch. Ihr geht es hauptsächlich um den Zweck. Dem Zweck Arbeit nicht Aussehen. Rarity hält es für das Beste die Jungdesigner für Heute in Ruhe zu lassen. Am nächsten Tag geraten Hotiy und Finish über zwei Identische Gürtel in Streit. Jetzt hält es Applejack nicht mehr aus und sie hält nicht mehr hinter dem Berg das Mode Lächerlich ist. Womit sie die Modeponys zu tiefst beleidigt, die darauf verschwinden. Nach dem Rartiy Applejack klar gemacht hat das eine Ehrliche Meinung auch verletzen kann, wen man damit nicht vorsichtig ist. Bringt Applejack die Modeponys schnell zurück in die Boutique und entschuldigt sich bei ihnen. Man vergibt ihr. Den für Hoity und Finish ist klar das es schade wäre eine so weite Reise gemacht zu haben ohne den drei Jungdesignern eine Chance zu geben. Und wen sie dabei sind sind es auch die Designer. Die Modenschau wird wieder angesetzt. Mit Applejacks tatkräftiger Hilfe werden die Vorbereitungen schnell abgeschlossen. Und mit Pinkies Hilfe wird es eine große Überraschung für Rarity. Die Modenschau wird ein voller Erfolg und nun ist der große Moment gekommen. *Rarity stimmt für Lily Lace wegen der Schönheit und Dramatik ihrer Kreationen. *Hoity Toity stimmt für Inky Rose wegen ihrer Bescheidenheit. *Photo Finish stimmt für Starstreak wegen seiner Zukunftsvisionen. Jetzt hängt alles an Applejacke. Da sich Applejacke nicht entscheiden konnte wurde der Wettbewerb für Unentschieden erklärt und deswegen dürfen alle drei ausstellen. Auftritte Andere Darstellungen My Little Pony App Beschreibung This fashionable pony knows a good dress when he sees one, especially the ones made by Rarity! Dieses modebewusste Pony erkennt gute Kleider auf den ersten Blick, und besonders, wenn sie von Rarity stammen! Merchandise Eine Hoity Toity Sammelfigur ist im Berühmte-Freunde-Set mit Photo Finish und Rarity. Galerie Trivia *Der Begriff „hoity toity“ bedeuted „selbstbewusst, hochmütig, oder pompös“. *Hoity Toity's Charakterdesign ist stark an den deutschen Modedesigner Karl Lagerfeld im Bezug auf Mähnenfarbe und Kleidung angelehnt. *Im Original hat Hoity einen stereotypisch oberschichtenamerikanischen Akzent. *In Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg hört man seine unverwechselbare Stimme während Fluttershys Modenschau. Referenzen Navboxen en:Hoity Toity ru:Хойти Тойти sv:Hoity Toity es:Hoity Toity it:Hoity Toity ja:Hoity Toity no:Hoity Toity pl:Hoity Toity Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Berühmtheiten Kategorie:Erdponys